


'I need your touch'

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [16]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gender Neutral, Hand Jobs, My first time trying to write something smutty, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: You think Arthur is sound asleep as you crawl into bed, that will soon change





	'I need your touch'

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is my first real attempt at writing smut 🙈

Opening the door carefully you saw that Arthur was sound asleep, yet snoring lightly. You couldn't blame him for not waiting up for you, the man barely got any shut eye while at camp and that bed did look mighty inviting.

Carefully entering the room, mindful of not waking him up, you quickly got undressed and slipped under the covers next to him.

As he felt the the coolness of your skin brushing against his, Arthur turned slightly so he could a wrap an arm around you, bringing you closer to him.

“Hmmm, where you been hidin' then?” he mumbled as you placed a hand on his broad chest snuggling into him. “I've been missin' you somethin' fierce”

“It don't matter where I've been, I'm here now” you whispered softly in his ear before gently nibbling it

“Oh that's how it is, is it?” he replied, still half asleep with his eyes closed, as you moved to place soft butterfly kisses along his jawline “do you have any idea of the effect you have on me darlin'?”

“Here's hopin' I find out” you teased as he leant into your soft kisses, softly brushing his lips against yours before opening his mouth a fraction to allow his tongue to roam free.

He placed his hand on top of yours and slowly moved it down his torso.

“I need your touch” he breathlessly mumbled guiding you to where he wanted it.

“Always happy to oblige” you smirked as you ran your hand over his already half-erect manhood. Running your hand up and down his length & rubbing your thumb over his tip, you smiled as a soft moan escaped his lips. “I see that this isn't enough to completely wake up you then” you teased, shifting your body down the bed while placing kisses down his torso.

“Ahhh, Goddamit you know how to rile a man up” he growled as your lips brushed against his sensitive tip.

“What can I say, I know what you like” you told him, softly giving kitten licks around his head as your hand pumped his shaft slowly before taking him into your mouth. As you built a rhythm up, you felt him trying to restrain from bucking his hips, so you placed you hands firmly on his sides to stop him from doing so.

Moaning softly, he gently ran his hand through your hair as you continued to take him inch by inch.

It wasn't long before he growled deeply “Oh Christ,...I'm 'bout to....” A lewd pop could be heard as you quickly removed his length from your mouth. Sticking your tongue out, eager to catch every drop of him, you worked your wrist up & down his shaft. With his hips now unrestrained, he bucked into your hand as you felt him twitch & pulsate as he spilled his seed all over you.

Taking him back into you mouth you ensured he was cleaned up by running your tongue along every inch of him before reaching for a cloth in the wash bowl on the table next to you. Wiping him down and then yourself, you moved back up the bed to snuggle into Arthur’s chest

“What do you think you're doing” he playfully growled “I'm wide awake now”


End file.
